


5 times Tim helped Marcella and one time she helped him

by whydontyouallf_fadeaway



Category: Marcella (ITV/Netflix)
Genre: 5 times + 1, 5+1 Things, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Violence, Implied blackout, Implied fugue, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydontyouallf_fadeaway/pseuds/whydontyouallf_fadeaway
Summary: Marcella always needs Tim's help more than he needs hers.





	5 times Tim helped Marcella and one time she helped him

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is how the format works but it's my first attempt at doing it. This is also my first fanfiction on here so I hope you enjoy it.

**ONE – Nightmares**

Tim could feel the bed moving as Marcella tossed and turned in her sleep, whimpering with each movement. He thought nothing of it at first until it started to become more intense and when he looked over at her, he saw her eyes tightly shut as she rocked forcefully in the bed.

He shot up and turned over to face her, carefully placing a hand to her shoulder, “Marcella?” he whispered but she didn't react to him, only still completely taken over by the nightmare playing out in her sleep.

Marcella still whimpered, wriggling on her side of the bed, “No... Go... Just... Leave me alone!” she screamed.

“Marcella, Marcella??” Tim called again, placing his other hand on her too and he could feel her slowly start to calm down. Rolling over in the bed, Marcella reluctantly opened her eyes, fear evident to Tim and she brought herself closer to him wrapping her arm around his waist. Tim's hand hooked on her shoulder and he cradled her close, “It's okay, I'm here. It was just a nightmare, I promise.” he soothed her as his fingertips made circular motions on her upper arm.

Marcella didn't speak, but he felt the tears drop onto his bare chest from her eyes.

She was wide awake now, too frightened to go back to sleep but she was just grateful she had Tim to make her feel safe.

  


**TWO – Work**

Tim had been demoted back down to a DS and had joined Marcella's team, now with Rav in charge, LeAnn had gone back to her old team and Tim was now Marcella's partner. They had a rough time of it lately following everything that had happened between them, and though it took a while, they were finally back on track.

With a new case up and running, Rav had sent Marcella and Tim out to interview a potential suspect. They arrived at the house and Marcella knocked the door a few times but nobody answered and when she knocked again, they heard a crashing coming from the back garden. “Marcella.” Tim called out. The gate next to the house was locked so Tim moved back a little giving him some room so he could make a running jump over it and he succeeded as Marcella made a run for it around the back of the houses.

As the suspect jumped over the back fence, Tim began to wonder why he bothered coming into the back garden in the first place when he could've just followed Marcella around the back. When the suspect jumped over the back fence, Marcella had only just reached the area, “Fuck sake.” she said as she failed to catch him in time. As she continued chasing him, she was stopped in her tracks by Tim falling to the ground, landing on his feet with bended legs. “Come on.” she encouraged and the both chased him together.

It was Tim who eventually went ahead and caught the suspect leaping on his back to take him down, something he immediately regretted when he realised he hurt his knee in the process. When he read him his rights, he stood up, grabbing the suspect up with him and limped back to the car with Marcella who couldn't help but chuckle at his limp.

  


**THREE – Family**

Marcella wanted to spend more time with the kids and she began to feel that the only way to do that was to hesitantly start to accept Becky and Jason in her life; for their benefit at least. It was the middle of summer and was forecast to be one of the hottest days of the year and Marcella suggested a day out with Tim, the kids, Becky and Jason.

From the moment they met at the park, Marcella knew it was a bad idea. They all looked like they wanted to be elsewhere and she now, would rather be at home with Tim watching a movie. Tim knew she started to feel uncomfortable and did all he could to make her feel wanted among those that clearly didn't.

Jason had gone for a walk with Becky and the kids while Tim and Marcella were left lying on the grass in the sun. She could see them from a distance and tried to ignore them, but she couldn't. Tim shuffled closer to her, “Hey, you okay?” he asked, his voice soft and caring.

Marcella sat up, moving the sunglasses off her head and back on her face. “Why do I fucking bother trying to be near the kids? They clearly hate me. Maybe I should just give Jason custody.” she replied sadly. Tim moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as his chin settled on her shoulder.

“No, no, I told you. I won't let you just give him _your_ kids.” he assured her. Marcella moved her hand up to his cheek, pressing her palm to it lightly and his nose grazed along her skin.

“They clearly hate me.”

“They don't hate you, M. A lot has happened over the last year, a lot of change, they just need to adjust to it. I won't let you sign over your kids to him, alright?” Marcella smiled at Tim's reassurance and he smiled at just being able to see that on her face. He hated to hear her talk like this, though he always understood why she did; whenever the kids were around, it always seemed they wished they were anywhere else than with her and he wished he could change that, make it better. But he just didn't know how.

  


**FOUR – Baking**

Tim returned home from a shift and immediately heard clattering from the kitchen, almost like it was being destroyed and he rushed through, worried Marcella was having another fugue or something. But it wasn't that and he was surprised when he rushed in seeing all manner of equipment across the table and worktops. Flour covered the floor and surfaces, “Marcella, what are you doing in here? It looks like an explosion has just hit your kitchen repeatedly.”

Marcella didn't reply, only continued to throw more pots to the ground as she looked for whatever it was she was looking for. When she stood back up, she placed two cake tins on the worktop and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve which left a damp flour stain across her forehead. Tim smirked, and she looked around the kitchen and laughed, realising the complete mess of her kitchen she had made. “I was trying to bake a cake for tomorrow and well, as you can see...” she told him and Tim smiled again.

“Tomorrow?” he frowned.

“Edward's birthday.” she replied, “But I haven't baked a cake since they were babies and it's already gone wrong twice.”

Tim rolled his eyes and took off his jacket and draped it over a dining room chair. He scanned through the recipe she was using and started to get the ingredients measured out and into the bowl. “Pass the flour, please.” he eventually said and she walked round to pass it to him. She didn't realise how open it was when she tripped over one of the pots she had left on the floor and covered Tim's front with a coating of flour. “Marcella!” he exclaimed, a little annoyed at the sudden covering.

She tried not to laugh, but it was near impossible looking at him covered in a white sheet of powder and he then knew he had to get his own back. There was a sheet of flour on the worktop and he swiped it off her in direction, giving her a small shower of the ingredient. Soon it was less baking that Tim just wanted to help with to more of a flour fight that he really could've done without. But he couldn't deny that it was fun and it made Marcella laugh which is something he didn't get to see as much as he would like.

  


**FIVE – Fugue**

Jason sat on the edge of the sofa, blood pouring from his nose and a cut to his head. Tim arrived home after a weekend of visiting his parents on the other side of London and he was worried when he saw the mess and tension.

“What's happened?” he asked, placing a comforting hand upon Marcella's shoulder.

“I – I, um – don't...” she stuttered, still slightly in her fugue.

“She had another blackout. She attacked me.” Jason informs him as he moves his hand up towards his nostrils to check the blood flow coming out of it. Tim turned to his girlfriend, it wasn't disappointment or anger, it was concern. He knew about her fugues, he knew they tended to be violent but nothing like this. But then something caught his eye, and he darted his eyes back and forth between it and Jason.

“Don't worry, Marcella, you didn't hit him. Did she, Jason?” he said, his voice turning a little smug at the end. Jason's head quickly looked up to theirs as he tried hard to maintain the same look he had since Tim walked in, “You look pretty beaten up, from Marcella's fists I assume, yes? Look, not a mark on them and seeing what she told me about last time you tried this, I think it's safe to say she didn't lay a finger on you. She may have had a blackout, caused by you I should imagine, but she didn't touch you, did she?”

Marcella's head lowered sadly, realising once again that Tim was right. She always wondered why Jason got a kick out of hurting her and messing with her head so badly. The distress of the realisation was enough to almost start another fugue. But Tim saw straight away that the stress was getting to her and grabbed her hand lightly in his and squeezed it to keep her alert and aware that he was there to keep her safe. “Why are you so determined to ruin my life, Jason?” her voice cracked as the tears began stinging her eyes. “You've already ruined it enough. And you keep trying to take my kids away from me. They have two parents, why should you have the right to take them 6,000 miles away when I want to make things right with him.”

Tim licked his lips and his head looked down towards his feet before he raised it back to look at Jason. He could tell he didn't really care and it made him want to swing for him, but he knew it would just makes things worse. “Get out.” Tim ordered. Jason stood up and handed Marcella the custody papers again but Tim didn't allow her to take them and he stood between her and him, “Get out or I'll arrest you.”

Jason took a moment to stare Tim down, looking directly at him before he finally left, taking the papers with him. Marcella didn't say anything, she just walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and Tim wrapped his around her, bringing her in for a hug as she buried her head into his chest.

  


**AND ONE**

Marcella put the key into the lock of Tim's flat and walked in. It was rather messy, but that was only because he spent more time at hers than he spent here. But he had given her a key for emergencies not long after she gave him a key to her house. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she knew there must be _something_ in his home that would help get him off this embezzlement charge.

Her phone rang in her back pocket and the caller ID was one she didn't recognise but she assumed it might be Tim; she was still angry with him, but she still cared enough about him to know he isn't this stupid and she knew she needed to help him. When she answered, he didn't give her a chance to speak. “Marcella? Don't hang up, please. I know I have no right to ask for your help but please, I need it. I don't have a lot of time but you have to believe me, I didn't do this. I still swear that I never cheated on you. I can prove it. Please.”

His voice was a tone she had never heard before; desperation. He was pleading with her and he'd be on his hands and knees begging if he could. “What do I need to look for?” she questioned.

Tim let out a deep sigh of relief knowing she was at least willing to listen. “In my flat, somewhere, I have a copy of the file they would've taken from my office. I don't know where I left it, but it'll be somewhere I know nobody would look.”

Marcella eyes rolled and she let out a small and barely audible _fuck sake_ , “How am I supposed to find it if you don't know where you put it?”

“It's been a shit few hours, Marcella. My brain feels like it's been put through a blender and I have forgotten what I did with it, okay? You're clever I'm sure you'll find it. It's marked Operation Kids Call.”

She knew that surely he wouldn't let her near the file unless it proved he wasn't up to anything and she had already met the Whitmans enough to know that they were a pair of self centred pricks who cared about nothing else then their precious image. “I'll see what I can find, okay? I'll speak to you soon.”

Marcella moved the phone away from her ear and was just about to hang up when Tim spoke again. “Marcella!” he called down the phone and she put it back to her ear. “I'm so sorry.”

It was the first time since this started that she had heard that and it made he rethink what had happened just by hearing how genuine he sounded. “We'll talk properly after all this is sorted.”


End file.
